Body Heat, or the ANBU's guide to report writing
by Malifique
Summary: Stuck out in the cold, Tenzou finds an innovative way of conserving heat with his senpai. Tenzou/Kakashi, sardonic porn.


_A/N: Totally pointless. PWP. Malifique learns to play nice with Tenzou's character, and then makes porn. Bad puns ahoy._

_

* * *

_

It had been a long day, and they were too far from base to make the trip back worthwhile. Tenzou had justued them a shack in the snow out of desiccated roots, and now they huddled in it, with the smell of cold and dirt all around them. Starting a fire was out of the question; Tenzou flinched at the idea of being too close to a naked flame. They'd just have to tough it out until they picked up the scent of their quarry again.

Their breaths were coming out in little white clouds. The ANBU uniform was really not designed for warmth. Tenzou was coping, but Kakashi's teeth were chattering.

"Can't you use some chakra to warm yourself?"

Kakashi shook his head, rubbing his bare shoulders. "Haven't got enough to spare." Tenzou couldn't make out much of his expression, but what skin Kakashi had exposed was an ugly mottled purple.

"Come here."

Kakashi gave him a slow look, and Tenzou blushed. "It would be awkward if you froze to death. That's a least an extra page I have to write."

His senpai snorted, but moved over until he was sitting between Tenzou's legs, the two of them pressed chest to back. Tenzou channeled a little chakra to warm his hands and chafed them over Kakashi's arms and chest.

Gods Kakashi felt cold. Tenzou shuffled up closer and did his best to pull his cloak over the both of them. He was close enough to bury his face in Kakashi's shoulder, and he could see his breath ghosting over Kakashi's nape. Kakashi shivered, and little hairs on the back of his neck rose, but he was relaxing into Tenzou. His teeth had stopped chattering.

If he stopped to think about it Tenzou would freak himself out about hugging his superior so close, so he didn't. He focused on warming the space under his cloak with chakra, and he zoned a little, just staring at the back of Kakashi's neck. This close up he could see that Kakashi's hair wasn't all grey: little white strands shot through it, catching the light in icy glints. His neck was long and slim, deceptively vulnerable. It was strange that Kakashi was so susceptible to cold: all his colours were the colours of an icy landscape, smooth and breath-taking.

Kakashi made a little noise in the back of his throat, and Tenzou realized with a horrible start that he was pressing a very insistent hard-on into his senpai's ass.

Kakashi tossed a look over his shoulder. "Wood skills, huh."

He was going to be in trouble for this later, but Tenzou was very good at not thinking. "Shut up," he said, and put his mouth over the thin strip of skin showing between Kakashi's hair and his collar.

Kakashi's head fell forward with a groan as Tenzou sucked hotly at his neck. He was pressing up against Tenzou's cock, and the little space under the cloak was plenty warm now. Tenzou bit at his senpai's neck, licking at the imprints his teeth made, and Kakashi was wriggling and moaning against him. _To hell with it_, Tenzou thought, and dropped his hands into Kakashi's lap. Kakashi's cock was blood hot through his pants, and he bucked into Tenzou's grip, his head falling back against Tenzou's shoulder.

Sweat was springing up under his face plate. Tenzou humped at the firm muscles of Kakashi's ass and tried to coordinate enough to shove his hands into Kakashi's pants. Damn all this combat gear. "How're we going to write this one up?"

Kakashi's hands were struggling with his to get everything undone, and he sighed as Tenzou's hands finally closed around his naked cock. "In detail. Put in all the sound effects. The desk jockeys are always complaining about the reports being boring."

Tenzou snorted, but one of Kakashi's hands had found its way between his legs and was doing a very good job of making him preverbal.

The report could wait. First, he had to show his senpai that Tenzou knew all sorts of things about wood.


End file.
